


Who the Hell is this Guy?

by bunny500



Series: Bad Things Happen to Light Yagami [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Biting, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Sensory Deprivation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny500/pseuds/bunny500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent!Light who never got ahold of the death note is taken by B in order to get under L's skin. Light has no idea what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the Hell is this Guy?

When Light woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his head really hurt. Which was really no wonder because he was pretty sure the guy imitating L had punched him in the face to knock him unconscious. How had that guy known about him anyway? In any case, he pushed away his pain and tried to focus on his surroundings.

Wait. There were headphones on his head. He couldn’t hear a damn thing past them. He tried to swallow, only to feel something clenched in his teeth. It was a cloth. There was another, thicker cloth in front of it. They were secured by duct tape, at least that’s what he thought it was, which pulled them tight and kept them from slipping around. He blinked open his eyes but he was blindfolded too.

Beginning to panic, he pulled against his bonds. He breathed raggedly as he struggled. His ankles were tied to the feet of his chair. His hands were cuffed tightly behind him. He pulled at them even though he knew it was pointless and that it would just leave him with nasty bruises. _If_ he didn’t manage to break the skin.

He just couldn’t calm down. There was nothing that he could do. He was tied down and without even the ability to scream, let alone do anything else.

Wait what was--? He gasped suddenly and jerked his head. Something was on his face. It was _touching_ him. It moved down his face he suddenly knew what it was. Someone’s finger. God, what kind of creep was this guy?

His finger continued on its path. It was the only thing Light could focus on. With none of his other senses, touch was the only thing that could ground him. It was odd but the feeling of this man’s finger was actually helping him to calm down and focus on what was happening. It was unnerving. He did not like this at all.

It moved down his throat. If anything, that made him feel more vulnerable, more afraid. He breathed in and out heavily. The digits final stop was his collar bone. He tugged away instinctively but it didn’t really have any result. Finally, it was removed. He felt kind of like slumping in relief and wishing it were back so that he could have something to focus on.

Something was pressed back to his neck. It wasn’t a finger, he was sure. It was soft but he couldn’t quite recognize what it was. Then the man bit him. _Oh god,_ his mind screamed. That man had been- had been kissing him. Terrified and now in pain, he thrashed around, trying to get away. He wailed but he couldn’t hear it. He could only feel the vibrations in his throat.

Normally, the pain from such an attack would’ve been bad but not. Not quite this bad. With nothing else for his mind to latch onto, the pain seemed terrible and intense.

Finally, the teeth pulled out of his skin, leaving a bone-deep ache behind. The man licked at it, as if to sooth the pain. A shiver ran down his spine at the treatment. A hand pulled at his hair suddenly, both to cause him pain and to position his head, as the man’s mouth pulled away. For a long moment nothing happened, and then lips suddenly met his collar bone. And- _oh_. That felt. Really nice. He felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed. He wanted to squirm and pull away, but it was over and gone in another moment.

His hair was released as the man began to work on the buttons of his shirt. Light felt another shiver. Was this man- was he going to-? His turbulent thoughts were cut off as fingernails dug into his sides. He felt them rip down. The sting of pain made a spike of pleasure go straight to his cock. He could feel himself making a noise, his face going red.

Teeth met his skin again. A bite around his left nipple. He gasped helplessly- _Oh my god no_ \- he thought. His dick was starting to harden. His right nipple was pinched, another little shock of pleasure and pain rolling through him. He made a helpless noise and tried to hide his arousal, pulling up his legs as much as he could to shield the evidence.

He stopped biting, dropped a kiss on the spot, then moved down to kiss his ribs. At the same time, the fingers tugging at his other nipple twisted it. He gasped and writhed as the man pulled away. Then- _no no no_ \- his knees were ripped apart, leaving his boner visible. Hands remained on his knees as something hard pressed up against him. It ground against him. He whined and tried to pull away from the sensation but there was nowhere for him to go.

Lips pressed against his forehead, although the sensations didn’t end. He couldn’t help the sudden, powerful fury that washed over him. Who the hell was this guy and why was he doing this to him? He wasn’t going to just sit there and take it. He Head-butted his attacker. Sure it hurt, but it was worth it.

Nothing happened besides the touch disappearing. He’d probably knocked the guy out- or, hell perhaps the guy couldn’t take a hit. Maybe he’d left. As the minutes wore on, Light let himself relax a little.

Then the headphones were removed. He stilled completely, hardly daring to breath he was so tense.

He was punched in the face. It stung and he knew it would bruise. He felt an odd sensation- some sort of movement- and then he impacted the ground. His cuffed hands were trapped underneath him and ached from the landing. There was still no sound, he noticed, even though the headphones were gone. He grunted to make sure. He twitched upon hearing his own voice. It was weird but also a huge relief.

The pain in his face and the cuffs digging into his wrists did nothing to discourage his boner though. If anything, it was worse. He wriggled his hips a little in discomfort- his pants were feeling a bit too tight for his taste. Something pressed against his crotch, then began to stroke at it. Wait… was that a _foot_?

This was degrading, he couldn’t help but think, but he couldn’t stop himself from pressing into it. It felt too good. At the same time, he was struggling to convince his hips to still. He couldn’t- this- it was _wrong_.

“You really are a masochist aren’t you?” he heard the man say. His voice was deep, husky- somewhat close to L’s which was both extremely off-putting and slightly hot. His foot dug in at Light’s crotch and he made a token protesting noise. At this point, he was pretty darn sure he must be.

This continued until it was near impossible to think. All he could hear was the sound of his own struggling breaths. It was a rhythm he couldn’t shake, that he couldn’t resist.

“He’s so pretty like this, isn’t he L?” 

Light made a gasping noise but it got caught in a moan. Finally, he found the force of will to still his hips. That didn’t stop the man, who kept up what he was doing. He wanted to figure out why that could make him stop- why the thought of L seeing this was so overpowering. But the stimulation was too much. He couldn’t think and he certainly couldn’t keep his hips still.

Suddenly, the sensation was taken away. Light took in a deep breath in both relief and startling need.

Then there was a hand in his hair and a hand undoing his pants. His hair was pulled, hard, as fingers slipped under the cloth of his boxers. A couple of tugs on his cock later and he was sure he wasn’t going to last long. This was all too much for him. Teeth sunk into his shoulder and it was over. His orgasm took longer than usual, sending spurts of cum onto the man’s hand, but he stroked him though the waves of pleasure.

He passed out as soon as he was done.

-=-1-=-

When he woke up again, the blindfold was gone. He blinked a couple of times, flinching at the light. The man was just sitting there staring at him as he ate jam with his fingers.

”I think I’ll keep you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A rewriting of the last fic, but from Light's perspective.


End file.
